salah gaul'-gakure
by Uchiha Tama R'Yue
Summary: ini sebenarnya udah pernah Tama publish, tapi ancur beuuud. jadi Tama publish ulang. RnR pliisss...


'salah gaul'gakure by Uchiha Tama Ryu

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : K Warning : OOC dah..selalu..fic garing. hindari. jika tidak ingin tertular gila akut. Membaca dengan radius 10 KM dari tempat *bujug busettt*

Summary : sasuke dan naruto sedang berjalan-jalan keliling dunia *Buset !*, di setiap desa yg mereka kunjungi selalu ada saja ulah yg naruto buat. Apakah itu ? kejedot ! eh cekidoott…ini drabble.

A/N : ini fic rasa special (?) dari Tama buat abang Naruto ! met B'day and Otanjobi Omedetou nee~ moga langgeng sama none Hinata,longlast... makin jago jurus nya, makin rame pilem-pilemnya…., traktir ramen dunk's !, satu lagi ! bagi kalian yang nge-Review ini fanfic, boleh pegang-peluk-cium-grepe²-tendang aja juga sekalian! _But, that's so **dream high**, dude.._ *di tabok-tampar-cekek-tendang-tuing-tuing (?) readers*

Happy reading

* * *

-SunaGakure-

Sasuke : "dobe"

Naruto : "ya teme ?"

Sasuke : "aku tau kita akan ke Suna, tapi..untuk apa kau membawa helm ?"

Naruto : "eh ? biar tidak kelilipan debu dan pasir teme~"

Sasuke : *sweatdrop*

* * *

-masih SunaGakure-

Sasuke : "dobe"

Naruto : "apalagi teme ?"

Sasuke : "hahh…aku masih tau kita akan ke suna. Tapi untuk apa kau membawa mainan pantai ?"

Naruto : "eh ? jadi kita ke sana tidak untuk bermain ya teme ?"

Sasuke : *double sweatdrop+jawsdrop*

* * *

-Amegakure-

Sasuke : "dobe…."

Naruto : "apaan sih teme ?!"

Sasuke : "kita itu mau ke Amegakure…bukan mau ke goa akatsuki atau goa-goa lainnya ! untuk apa membawa senter ?!"

Naruto : "kan desanya berkabut, tersembunyi pula. Makanya aku bawa senter biar bisa liat jalan *innocent*"

Sasuke : "hahhhhh.." *sigh*

* * *

-auk apalah namanya-gakure *plak*-

Sasuke : "dobe"

Naruto : "hnnn temeee ?!"

Sasuke : "aku tau kita akan ke desa hujan, tapi tak perlu kau membawa jas hujan..dobe"

Naruto : "biar gak kehujanan baka temeee.. kan kita mau ke desa hujan tersembunyi"

Sasuke : *facepalm*

* * *

-Iwagakure-

Sasuke : "baka dobe"

Naruto : "nani-ttebayo baka temeeee ?!"

Sasuke : "kita itu mau ke Iwagakure, bukan memanjat gunung batu !"

Naruto : "oh ? betulkah ? kok aku tidak tau ?"

Sasuke : *facewall*

* * *

-Mizugakure-

Sasuke : "che, hountoni bakayaro dobe"

Naruto : "kau itu kenapa sih dari tadi teme ?!"

Sasuke : "kau itu ! kita hanya mau mengantarkan surat dari hokage untuk mizukage, untuk apa kau membawa bebek pelampung ?!"

Naruto : "yahh..ehehehehe, siapa tau kita tenggelam…atau..punya waktu luang untuk berenang..hehe"

Sasuke : *facefloor"

* * *

-desa suara-gakure-

Sasuke : "dobe"

Naruto: "….."

Sasuke : "dobe"

Naruto : "….."

Sasuke : "dobe ?"

Naruto : "….."

Sasuke : "dobe !"

Naruto : "…"

Tama : "asli ! sumpah ! taon baru onta gak bakalan kelar-kelar juga ini cerita kalo gini terus ! sakit tau gak ! sakit kamu giniin terus ! please ngertiin aku bebb ! *mendadak galau*

Readers : ganggu ! jangan ngegalau disini ! * tabok-tampar-cekek-tendang-tuing-tuing Tama*

Sasuke : "DOOOOBBBEEEEEEEEEEE ! *CapsLock pecah*"

Naruto:"hah ? iya ? ada apa teme ?" *innocent kebangetan*

Sasuke : "kenapa kau menggunakan headphone, hah ?!"

Naruto : "eh ? ini ? ahahaha…ini kan desa suara, takutnya ada suara melengking yg bisa merusak telinga jadi aku pakai ini untuk melindungi telingaku. Tapi ternyata suaramu jauh lebih menyakitkan"

Sasuke : *jedot-jedotin kepala ke pohon terdekat*

* * *

-desa air terjun-gakure-

Sasuke : "hey dobe, lihat it-"

Naruto : " yatta ! ada air terjun ! yuhuuuu~~ !" *cebur BYUURRRR*

Sasuke : "hey dobe ! jangan mandi di sana ! kita harus mengantarkan gulungan resmi ini pada kage di sini ! hey dobeee ! come back ! hey bodoh ! kembali dasar rubah buluk !"

Naruto : " hiyeyy ! hiyyeyyy ! ada ikannya ! ahahahahahaha !" *gak dengerin sasuke*

Sasuke : *mencak-mencak sendiri+bunuh diri*

* * *

Ngehehehehehehe… selesai juga drabble-an gak jelas ini.. ngiyahahahahahahahahahahaha*ketawa nista*

anuu..rasanya Tama ketuker ya ? antara yg Amegakure sama yg auk apalah itu namanya-gakure ? sumpah ! asli ! Tama lupa sama yg namanya auk apalah itu-gakure ! lupe bener ! sueeerrr !

Hn ! oh iya ! bagi kalian yg udah nge-Review di 'SasuMen!' dan 'stalking a stalker' , makasih ya ! Sasumen itu Cuma wansut aka OneShot, tapi kalo yg Stalking a Stalker-nya…ditunggu ya update-an ceritanya.. Sankyuuuu

A/N (lagi) : saya baru inget kemaren pas ultah naruto, karena barengan sama ultahnya temennya Tama, jadi bru inget pas dikasih tau...(-_-") gomen ya abang naru...kado fic-nya telat 2 hari, gaje pula


End file.
